User talk:Blinzy45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mag Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Valor Company, Inc. page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:37, 2010 May 7 So then Why would I get 'Cratted? And how are you not eligible for being a 'Crat? Still not used to everything in the Wikia NetworkBlackSoulBlade 03:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. So would I be given it automatically? Or would I have to send a request myself?BlackSoulBlade 03:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I signed itBlackSoulBlade 03:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) 2 things. 1)you mispelled Medal in Gate Keeper Meda 2) I'll make all the ribbon pages in the morning, it's 11:51PM where I'm at. And my kitten likes to wake up at 6:50am BlackSoulBlade 03:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Just don't touch the ribbons, I want to get my edit count up. Forum habit. Good night. 2 more things: 1)Are you good with coding? 2)Does the MAG IRC currently have a bot? I know Where I can get a good bot. BlackSoulBlade 10:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you invite me to the MAG IRC? It won't let me in otherwise. :( Hey I'll help you out if you can adopt. I don't know a whole lot about wiki editing, but I've learned enough to be helpful. Plus, I like to research things. Also, I probably won't be popping up much over this weekend, but I'll try to see what I can do. Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 13:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) just got word from the Wikia staff. We are both eligible and we can share rights. Just leave a post so we can seal the deal.BlackSoulBlade 01:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) 2 questions + 1 thing: Q1)What are all the things admins have access to other than banning, locking a topic, and giving other people rights? Q2)How do I ban,lock, and give rights? T1) Can you make the rest of the ribbon pages? My friend is over so I won't be able to be on much for a while. Agreed We will defenately need sysop rights soon, until we get them, I won't make a post in the MAG forums as I just know that we will be getting a bunch of fanboys that will vandalize pages. I'll check on how is a Wikia staff member.Also, you don't need to make the same thing twice, you can just edit the existing one.BlackSoulBlade 12:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) We are now sysops I'll go make a post on the MAG forums now. Prepare for alot of bans, I just know that a good number of newcomers will be vandals.BlackSoulBlade 17:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to Protect the PMC pages I'll put a note that states that all changes have to be put in the Talk section, if it is good, we will put it in. With the increase of people I am expecting, I don't want to have to Rollback those pages 10 times a day.BlackSoulBlade 04:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) DELETED CLAN PAGES why would you do this?? RAVE--PMW 19:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) My PSN Just take a look at my Wikia username :P BlackSoulBlade 11:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Join Raven, that's my home PMC, and I don't plan to vet anytime soon. Also, how did you get your sig like that? chill out guy The reason I used capitals was to promote the fact that I think your decision in deleting them was a bad idea, not because I have bad grammar. I have worked quite a bit on this previously awesome wiki including the clan pages. Clans are important in the world of MAG and having them ordered with details on how to join in a easy to see format is a good idea. Cheers mate.RAVE--PMW 19:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) A few things Can you make a section for Templates? I have a really cool user box but the Wikia doesn't have one atm. If I can have that, I don't need a custom sig. And I think we should have a link to the official MAG forums on the front page. That way we don't have people bugging us for the Clan page here, as there is a Clan section on the forums. We should also have a Staff page on the sidebar, that way new users can quickly find out who all the Admins and 'Crats are Also, what's the current ban count here? I always wondered that. And http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKnek80eyPs is awesome BlackSoulBlade 00:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) No one is on the IRC because... It is not on the front page, or on the sidebar Some people can be completely oblivious BlackSoulBlade 02:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates Yeah I'll do that. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 22:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Done404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 23:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: I reblocked that IP I reblocked him myself, back down to a year. IP bans shouldn't last longer than a year, in case the IP in question becomes assigned to a different user. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 13:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Task Force Sup man. I know Sactage has tried this earlier, but I'd like to try again. No offense, but this wiki is one of the crappiest I have ever seen. We need a lot more editors. I'd like to ry on the CoD Wiki, BF wiki, and RDR wiki. However, I'm not that known on the RDR wiki and on the BF wiki, and I'd be cool if you try on the BF wiki. BlackSoulBlade will also be trying on the Kingdom of Hearts wiki. I'm basically asking for permission here. Regards, Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 04:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Uotm box yeah, i'll do it the next time i can get on a computer. im actually on my psp rite now. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 20:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Done. Here it is: All you need to do is type . If you need any more help, just ask! 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 01:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) So what is the purpose of the UOTM template? I don't see why it would be useful here. Endofzero 21:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, but I don't care for that type of publicity. Could you please give it to someone else, I would request that I never be considered for that. Endofzero 04:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) TMOI Can we please perma-block him? He's just going to troll. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 01:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Weapons page Why was the Real life Weapon equivalents page deleted? HeadhunterSweden 09:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) We need to talk Please, come here. Send me a message when you can. Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 00:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC)